Scattering Feather
A spider. It crawls down on the collasped pillar - tiny pieces of white broken stone crumbled are all over the place. Warm sunlight seeping through broken stained glass windows, creating coloring light on the floor. "Not even your surrounding is happy when you're sad..." o0o Two man dressed in black and red attire arrived by the abandone chruch, one of them carrying some sort of guns and the other carries a mechanic shovel. Both of them wears sun glasses. "This is a waste of time, I tell you!" Grunted one of them, "They already turned this place upside down a few years ago. I doubt there are anything left!" "Just shut up already. What if there are still something ? We will be rewarded if we find some." The entrance door was already chopped open, and a rusty axe still remains on the wooden door, along with a long trail of dry blood behind green moss and vines. Though the place is suppose to be abandone a few years ago, the two men was surprise when they caught a glimpse of human - a woman in this ruin. Light red hair flows down behind her back with a part of it tied into a side ponytail. From their position, they couldn't see much other than she's sitting perfectly still on the only bench that hasn't been broken or burnt down, back turning on. Nodding to each other, one of them passed the other a gun before they both reloaded it and walked down the aisle. o0o "I'm sorry, but the church is closed today. Please come back another time." Was her answer to the sound of their footsteps. She wasn't sure how long she has been sitting in this same place already, but the redhead knew that she didn't want to be bothered today, not even by'' them''... "Well, what do you know ? Kitty with a tongue." Said one of them and they both laughed, walking past her as if she's harmless, "Oh look, she's crying~" It's only then till she realized that tears was streaming down on her cheek. The younger woman then decided to wipe it away with her cloak and looked up to see the two stranger was checking the empty rooms that belongs to them - not that she would care anyway. However, the redhead shot up from her sitting position when they walked over to the door that lead to the back yard, "Excuse me, that area is off limit." Said the woman, walking toward them. "What are you going to do, huh ? Cry us to death ?" They chuckled, continue to ignore her when one of them placed their hand on the door knob. o0o A medium sized rock hit them on the head, and two men turned around to see her standing there, just right below the stairs - arms crossed in front of her chest with one hand holding a small book, "I suggest you leave the place. You do not wish to fight me right now." They are either dumb, or very proud of their skill when one of them raised the gun at her, pulling the trigger. At moment it's a few inches from her, the already-collasped pillar rose from the ground and blocked the bullet, making it exploded at the contact, "I do not wish to fight you. Please leave." "As if, bitch! We know there is another mine of Dust here, and we won't leave until we find it!" Another mine of Dust... Taking a quick glance to the room on the left to see a massive hole is dug years ago in their old bedroom, she felt her heart twisted rather uncomfortably at the sight. Memories of that sinful night... Her stained hand, she knew she could never wash them clean... 'Regret after regret...' Thinking to herself, she swung the hand holding the book in a graceful manner, and the pillar followed her movement, knocking them away from the closed door. Golden string on her black dress seemed to glow, along with the book in her hand when the redhead dug out a crystal Dust in her pocket and held it in front of them, thumb purposely covered a small crack on the size, "If I give you my Dust, will you leave ?" They both stood there, dumbfounded at the sight of Dust before giving her a quick nod. A sly smile crossed her feature as the woman threw the crystal Dust at them, along with an almost invisible piece of ammo stuck in the crack. It landed underneath their feet, exploded, destroying the wall behind them with it. o0o The gentle breeze was rather relaxing when she stepped outside, greeted by warm sunlight and pleasant scent of dirt. However, the same cannot be said to the two men - one was knocked unconcious and the other barely standing, "Will you leave peacefully, gentlemen ? Or should I show you the door, again ?" Twirled her hair with her fingers, she bit her lips nervously - it wasn't fighting them she's scared of. "You little..." The concious one charged forward, holding the sharp looking shovel high in his hands. At first, she didn't feel it coming, until blood starts dripping down from the long scratch on her forehead. Live for youself. As long as you are okay... The giant boulder knocked him away, while she dipped her fingers on the blood and tasted it. Looking over, the woman couldn't help but wondering why they haven't left yet - they both had gotten back on their feet, still holding their weapons and yelling at her. ...the rest of the world can die for all I care. 'I'm so selfish, right ?' Asking no one, Crystal relaxed her muscles and uncrossed her arms, dropping it by her sides. The changed of her position raised their guards as well, and they started shooting at her, but all were dismissed by the protection of her spell. Humming a soft tune, the woman rushed forward and tripped them off their feet, while discarding their weapons. Without letting those men getting up, she manipulated several stray feathers left by the birds lives around here, each and every single one of them glowed in red before they were used to stab them... o0o Fly away, little wish, and please don't take too long, To take away my tears and all my regret. "I did the right thing, right ?" She kept on wondering with teary eyes before she bid her last goodbye, running away from collasping church. The smoke cloud could be see from far away, but not a single sign of humans is seen, other than a red feather stained in blood... Category:Fan Fiction